Lilo
Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 American animated adventure science fiction comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Disney's 42nd animated feature film, it was written and directed by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders (who is the voice of Stitch), and features the voices of Daveigh Chase, Tia Carrere, David Ogden Stiers, Kevin McDonald, Ving Rhames, Jason Scott Lee, and Kevin Michael Richardson. It was the second of three Disney animated features (the others being Mulan and Brother Bear) produced primarily at the Florida animation studio located at Disney's Hollywood Studios (known as "Disney-MGM Studios" during production) in Walt Disney Worldnear Orlando, Florida. It was released on June 21, 2002, to positive reviews and was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. That Academy Award was won by Studio Ghibli's 2001 film Spirited Away, which was also distributed in the United States by Walt Disney Pictures, and also starred Chase and Stiers in the English version. Cast * Chris Sanders as Experiment 626/Stitch, a blue koala-like illegal genetic experiment with the ability to create untold chaos. Alex Kupershmidt served as the supervising animator for Stitch. * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai, an eccentric young Hawaiian girl on the island of Kaua'i who adopts Stitch as her pet dog. Andreas Deja served as the supervising animator for Lilo Pelekai. * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai, Lilo's stressed-out older sister and Lilo's legal guardian after the death of her and Lilo's parents in a car accident. Stephane Sainte-Foi served as the supervising animator for Nani Pelekai. * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba, a Kweltikwan mad scientist employed by Galaxy Defense Industries who creates Stitch. Bolhem Bouchiba served as the supervising animator for Dr. Jumba Jookiba. * Kevin McDonald as Agt. Wendell Pleakley, a Plorgonarian Galactic Federation agent who acts as the expert of Earth. Ruben A. Aquino served as the supervising animator for Pleakley. * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles, a former CIA agent once involved in the Roswell UFO incident who is assigned as a social worker for Lilo. Byron Howard served as the supervising animator for Cobra Bubbles. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, the respected but arrogant Shaelik second-in-command of the Galactic Federation. * Zoe Caldwell as the Grand Councilwoman, the Grey leader of the Galactic Federation. * Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena, Nani's hapless surfer friend. Ruben A. Aquino served as the supervising animator for David. * Miranda Paige Walls as Mertle Edmonds, Lilo's classmate from their hālau hula who despises and derides her. * Amy Hill as Mrs. Hasagawa, an elderly woman who runs a fruit stand. * Susan Hegarty as Rescue Lady, who runs the animal shelter where Lilo adopts Stitch. External links * Lilo & Stitch on IMDb Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:2002 animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s children's animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s comedy science fiction films Category:American films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Animated films about extraterrestrial life Category:Annie Award winners Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about children Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about families Category:Films about sisters Category:Films directed by Chris Sanders Category:Films directed by Dean DeBlois Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Hawaiian-language films Category:Screenplays by Chris Sanders Category:Screenplays by Dean DeBlois Category:Surfing films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films